


How Does This Work?

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some innocent tickling quickly turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does This Work?

It started innocently enough. Jack had been teasing Hiccup about something or other and the freckled boy decided to shut him up with a tickle attack. His fingers ran along Jack’s convulsing sides and the boy’s laughter filled the room. Hiccup straddled his friend to keep him still enough to mercilessly attack his most ticklish spots.

 It turned a bit less innocent when puberty decided to get mixed into it and threw a spontaneous erection at him. It was hard to hide in his position, but he figured he should just keep Jack distracted until it went away, so he continued his efforts to tickle Jack to death. The other boy wiggled between his thighs. Hiccup bit his lip to keep himself from groaning.

It turned significantly less innocent when he realized that he was straddling Jack, running his fingers all over the boy’s pale skin while the bulge in his pants kept on hardening. His touches changed from tickles to caresses and Jack’s helpless giggles turned to gasps. The pale boy’s hips bucked. Hiccup felt that he wasn’t the only one with an inappropriate erection. Not that he could blame Jack. The way Hiccup stroked his stomach was hardly innocent.

Their eyes met. That was all it took to break the dam and let the teenage lust take over. Jack tugged on Hiccup’s hair and their lips crashed together. Hiccup ground their crotch together. They groaned. They pulled off each other’s shirt, kissed and stroked ever inch of skin they could reach, gasped, grunted, rubbed against each other and generally touched the other teen as much as they could physically manage.

Hiccup’s pants were the first to be shoved down. Jack grabbed the jeans and simply yanked them down to Hiccup’s knees, which was as far as he could reach with the freckled boy lying on top of him. When the next hip thrust had Hiccup’s crotch rubbing against Jack’s stiff jeans through the thin barrier of his boxers, he pulled and tugged at the pale boy’s pants until he could press their hardness together with only the thin cotton of their underwear between them.

Their legs tangled together in the following attempt to get as much friction as possible and they wiggled to push their jeans all the ways down and kick them to the side. Jack’s hands worked their way in the leg holes of Hiccup’s boxers to cup and caress his butt. Hiccup tugged on Jack’s hair to tilt his head back and run his mouth along the pale throat, probably leaving more saliva behind than was generally considered hot.

Jack’s boxers were riding low from all of their squirming together. Tugging on them even a little revealed the tip of the erection pressed against his stomach. Jack whimpered when their movements dragged the elastic band along his length. He hooked his thumbs through top of Hiccup’s own boxers and dragged them down. Hiccup yelped at the sudden draft on his heated, sensible skin.

He replied by pulling Jack own underwear down. Another moment of wiggling sent both pair away to join the rest of their clothes. They found themselves fully naked, lying panting on the floor, dicks hard and leaking, and, for the first time since this started, Hiccup realized he had no clue what to do next.

"Uh, Jack? Do you, uh, know how it works? Between two guys, I mean?"

"Uh… no. I don’t."

"Oh."

"Just google it."


End file.
